disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters Musical
Monsters Musical is an upcoming American musical 3D computer-animated comedy feature. It will be produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It will be the sequel to 2001's Monsters, Inc. It will come out on December 20th, 2017. Directed by Dave Mullins, Mark Andrews and Andrew Stanton, co-directed by John Musker and Ron Clements, screenplay by Jonas Rivera, Josh Cooley, Jennifer Lee and Lee Unkrich, story by Brenda Chapman, produced by Bob Peterson, executive produced by John Lasseter, musical score by Randy Newman and songs by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater. It will be the 4th Pixar movie with a female lead, the 1st being Brave, the 2nd being Inside Out, the 3rd being Finding Dory. Plot It begins when Mary Gibbs aka Boo was little. She played with her aunts Tilly and Milly. While they play they saw a commercial for Honker's Pizza Parlor. Not far away the young prince Andrew is going on the trip with his parents, King Ted and Queen Isabella of Airderia to visit Boo's home. Boo realized that Andrew is here and fall in love. But the storm took him away. King Ted and Queen Isabella realized that their son is missing and hope the lost prince will return. 14 years later, Boo still dreams of marrying the lost prince. She lives in San Francisco. When she went back to the monsters world, Boo realized that her best friends are celebrating her 18th birthday at Monsters, Inc. In jail the CDA guarded Randall's cell only to realize he had turned invisible to escape. Hours later the gang are still having a blast, Sulley invites his former fellow Oozma Kappas to that. But the party is crashed and they turned to see Randall wearing the necklace that gave him the ability to hypnotize people. He blamed Mike Wasowski and Sullivan for putting him in jail. When the party was over, Mike and Sulley will protect Boo again if anything bad will happen to them. Randall encourages the villains including the Drunken Fish thugs to work for him. Hours later, Mike decided to open a new show which he visits Talia, Hiccup and Bufo by host a reality show, Monsters Sing, where many monsters and Humans sing. Among them, George Sanderson singing Wrecking Ball, Baby Smitty singing Memory from Cats, Henry singing Tell Me which was ruined when Bonnie and Clyde were asking directions. Felipe singing Its a Jungle out Here, John singing Can't Stop This Feeling, Painter singing Im In Your Castle, Jeffery doing Shakespare, Claire and her mute friend Casey doing a slow dance, Waxford singing La La Dee, John Riley singing Treasure, Jane singing Papi, Sherri, Don and Squishy doing the 3 Stooges act, Norm the polar bear and the lemmings doing the Nae-Nae, Judith singing Out of the Woods, Justine and Jeff lip-syncing a Michael Jackson favorite I Just Can't Stop Loving You and more. Celia arrives at the auditions, standing on a car hood after crashed into objects. Mike went to the backstage to tell his friends, leaving Celia angry for missing her turn. She stomps on a car hood and gets hit in the face with it. Mike tells his friends to get ready for Randall to sing Broadway Song. After Boo looks around, two green pigs told her that Randall has great powers. So she followed them until they reach the entrance to the Boggs Industries building which is disguised as a hotel. Boo saw Randall blending into the background and is disgusted by all the souls in his body. As Randall changed the color of his skin to purple and blue, he was delighted to see Boo again! He introduced himself. So he helps Boo find the lost prince. He made a deal with her: If the lost prince married her before the sun sets all her dream comes true but if he don't, she will join his souls in his body! Then Boo and her friends went to her door. When she saw Andrew she met him. When Boo and Andrew heard of the Blood Moon Ball coming to Monsters, Inc. they were invited. On their way to the Blood Moon Ball, Boo, Mike, Sulley and Michael meet Sanders Sullivan, Sulley's grandfather who retired to Monstropolis Oasis and his assistant, Yeti who recently moved to Monstropolis. He taught Mike and Sulley downward dog. When they arrive at the Blood Moon Ball, they stumble upon Roz who is dressed as a duchess. Sulley arrived telling her he's Hercules. Mike and Celia arrived next dressed as Rapunzel and Flynn. Then Sanders dressed as Carl Fredrickson appeared telling them about the good old days. Then Randall, dressed as a warlock, appeared telling Branch the joke Everyone is having a blast as the unknown singer sings 24k Magic. Mike challenges Mac in the Mamushka dance by dancing to. At dinner Randall arrived with clowns and a behemoth, performed dark magic by turn off the lights causing his skin to change to black with neon green stripes, neon blue eyes and neon pink lines on his lips in front of the guests, which are surprised and excited and Randall agrees that the festival is that way. But midnight stroke and Boo lost a glass slipper but Andrew placed it on her foot. Suddenly Randall saw Boo and Andrew kissing and decided to marry her himself! So he orders one of his minions, Quarky, to go find top shapeshifting brainbox, Qem. After Qem gets forced to tell Randall how to change his appearance, Randall morphs himself into the evil man, Vincent. Macintosh Graves, who can turn invisible, spies on Randall and goes back to Mike to tell him Randall's evil scheme. However, due to Mac's lisp he got after accidently hitting himself on a strangely positioned car hood, Mike assumes Mac is drunk and tells him to have a rest. Later as Boo watched TV something is hypnotizing her. It was Vincent. His plan is working. As Andrew is heartbroken, he and Boo wondered if they can see each other again. A day later Terri and Terry Perry are walking when they saw the evil man looking in the mirror seeing his reflection. The conjoined monster brothers told Mike that Boo is forced to marry Randall in disguise so they think of ways to stop that wedding. Then they packed the horns and sounded the alarm. When the monster blew the small horn, they arrive to stop a disguised Randall from marrying Boo. Vincent thinks that's funny but when the monster blew the big horn, he grew angry and found out that Sulley is behind that plan. As the heroes fight, the Penguins distract the bad guys by doing a slap dance. Vincent screamed when Jake bite him on the butt as he tried to choke injure Squishy and seeing his evil necklace falling to the ground and broke. Boo was no longer under his spell and Vincent sounded like Randall when he saw Boo and Michael being reunited. Macintosh Graves was so surprised by this, he says. But this was surprise as the monsters come into the scene to defeat Randall's minions along with the auditions. As Andrew revealed he is the lost prince to Boo, the sun sets and chains appeared on Boo's wrists. Laughing victoriously, Randall transformed back into his scaly lizard-like self, carries Boo and runs away with her. But Sulley stopped them. Sulley told Randall to release her, but he refused because Boo belongs to him now and made a deal. But when Sulley placed his name in the contract, he took Boo's place as Randall's prisoner, his soul sucked into Randall's body with the others. Randall felt the power as his skin changed color again. But as Randall enjoyed his newfound power, a sword sliced his arm. It was Andrew. Later, Painter paints up a bow and arrow set. So Andrew grabbed it. Randall transforms himself into the Night Viper. As Randall aimed his deadly bite at Boo, Andrew aimed his bow and arrow at him, killing him instantly. With his painful scream, Randall reverts back to his normal self, age to an old age and fell to his death. The Bow and Arrow then dissolved into Painter's chest so he could make more paintings when needed. All the souls were released from his body as he died, including Sulley. Mike makes a speech about villains reformed and changed their ways and Sulley thanked him. Even one of the minions wishes she can open a Japanese steakhouse in Monte Carlo. But when Andrew kissed Boo, every monster became human again. Monstropolis became Airderia again! When Andrew and Boo were married, all of them having a party by hiring a show audtions. Everyone sings Life's a happy song. They have a reception at Honker's Pizza Parlor and rode off to their happy ending. The movie ends with painter jumping up at the screen before saying " The cast began singing We Are before the credits rolled, the characters and cast were dancing while singing. As the credits rolled, the post frame credits were seen with Mike open the Big club for humans in the bar for the audition. Motion Picture Soundtrack Original songs music by Alan Menken and lyrics by Glenn Slater. * Back to My Own World performed by Mandy Moore(Boo) * That is So Divine performed by Steve Buscemi(Randall) * Back to My Own World(Reprise) performed by Mandy Moore(Boo) * 24k Magic performed by Bruno Mars* * Things are Going to Be Like That performed by Steve Buscemi(Randall) *Is There a Way to See You Again performed by Mandy Moore(Boo) and Josh Hutcherson(Andrew) *We Are performed by the cast* *Back to My Own World(End Credits Song) performed by Kelly Clarkson *Randall is Back(reprise of Randall Appears) score conducted by Randy Newman *Except 24K Magic written by Bruno Mars and We Are written by John Powell. Trivia * Randall's human disguise was named Vincent. * The priest that make Boo and Randall tie a knot was voiced by Ty Burrell. * Boo and Breeze are sisters. * Linda Gunderson from Rio and Painter from Castle Crashers will appear in this movie. * Painter was going to be more human with a normal head instead of a paintbox head. But The Behemoth, the creator of Castle Crashers, Binding Of Issac and Super Meat Boy, let them use the original Painter character. * The movie was going to feature Painter from The Smurfs. But then it was altered to Castle Crasher's painter. * This was the first film to have the auditions, the second is Rio 2 * The second film is released in 3D. * This was the Pixar film to be in Renaissance era from the Disney Renaissance. * This is the second Pixar movie to be directed by Mark Andrews, the first being Brave. * Leslie Mann and Rodrigo Santoro sang their dialogue "Shine your Way" was used in the soundtrack. * Talia from Justin and the Knights of Valour will make an appearance in the auditions singing Tell Me from the movie Lost River, in the credits the song, her role and her character were credited in the cast list. * The guys who voiced Ramone and Yak were stars of '70s R-rated films in the famous movie "Up to Smoke" as Cheech and Chong * This animated feature features another one of Steve Buscemi's(the voice of Randall) onscreen deaths. The others were Fargo 20 years earlier. * Older Boo looks similar to Anna from another CGI Disney flick, Frozen. * The end credits for this movie is drawn by Disney veteran Eric Goldberg. * This is the first Pixar movie with recycled animation. * The first longer Monsters Inc movie will have 180 minutes was the first longest Pixar film to date. * Michael J. Fox and Jack Black have appeared in animated films together. * The Night Viper looks similar to the Sacrifice Viper from The Secret Life of Pets but only purple with blue stripes. * This is the second Pixar creation with a Goofy holler sound effect, the first being Andre and Wally B(1984). In the final battle scene, one of the villains did the Goofy holler while flying out one of the stained glass windows. * This is also the latest Pixar movie with a Wilhelm scream sound effect. As Randall changes back into his scaly monster self, one of the guests did the Wilhelm scream after he got hit. * It is the first Pixar film to be a crossover. * Many classic songs are included in this movie, sung by various characters alongside the new songs written by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater. * Randall's death is similar to that of Mother Gothel in another CGI Disney flick, Tangled. * During the Things are Going to Be Like That musical sequence, Randall's skin turned black with neon green stripes, neon blue eyes and neon pink lines on his lips when the lights are out at the Blood Moon Ball dinner. This is similar to Tamatoa's villain song sequence in another CGI Disney flick, Moana. Cast * Mandy Moore as Mary "Boo" Gibbs-the main protagonist and the 18-year old girl. * Josh Hutcherson as Andrew-the lost prince of Airderia. * Jennifer Tilly as Celia * Billy Crystal as Mike Wasowski * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs-the sinister monster from Boo's childhood and the main antagonist. * Dave Foley as Terry Perry * Sean Hayes as Terri Perry * Idina Menzel as Breeze * Charlie Day as Art * Michael J. Fox as Macitosh Graves * John Ratzenberger as Yeti * Joel Murray as Don Carlton * Phil Proctor as Charlie Proctor * Steven Blum as Quarky * Julia Sweeny as Shirley Carlton * Frank Oz as Fungus * Peter Sohn as Squishy * Emily Hahn as Baby Smitty * Dan Lloyd as Painter (Speaking) * Boing Novelty Voice as Painter (Singing) * Ke$ha as Yuki * Bruno Mars as John Riley * Drake as Parlu * Jim Cummings as Tough Guy-Leader of the Drunken Fish thugs. * Jason Marsden as Vincent * Eric Idle as King Ted * Maggie Smith as Queen Isabella * Dana Carvey as Sanders Sullivan * Richard Kind as Officer Tubbman * Edie McClurg as Mrs. Nesbit * Claudia Christian as Mayor of Monstropolis, Blood Moon Ball announcer, Party Announcer, Balloon vendor and Yoga woman. * Cam Clarke as Qem, the human who Quarky kidnapped to tell Randall how to shapeshift. * Bill Hader as Slug Guy-the worker who's always late for everything because of his slowness. * Jenny Slate as Justine * Amy Poehler as Aunt Tilly * Ellen DeGeneres as Aunt Milly * Alan Tudyk as Billy and Sir Nigel Willington-Leader of the British guys. * Idris Elba as Bouncer of Blood Moon Ball * Jeff Bennett as Smitty and Needleman * Jeff Pidgeon as Bile * Mike Myers as Uncle-the Scottish accented terrier. * Andrew Stanton as DJ Hor-10 * Emma Thompson as Narrator * Ty Burell as Priest * Gilbert Gottfried as Old Man Frank * Sigourney Weaver as the Wedding announcer * Nick Offerman as Chemsworth-the old mystic that lives on the streets of Monstropolis. * Kelsey Grammer as Henry Waternoose(replacing the late James Coburn respectively.) Easter Eggs Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 * The Pizza Planet truck appeared as Boo and Michael arrived at the Blood Moon Ball. A Bug's Life Finding Nemo and Finding Dory * Squishy is seen wearing a Hank costume during the Blood Moon Ball scene. The Incredibles Cars, Cars 2 and Cars 3 Ratatouille * Remy and Emile are among the animals Boo called. WALL-E Up Brave Inside Out * George Sanderson is seen wearing a Bing Bong costume during the Blood Moon Ball scene. The Good Dinosaur Coco Andre and Wally B Luxo Jr. Red's Dream Tin Toy Knick Knack Geri's Game For the Birds Boundin' One Man Band Lifted Presto Partly Cloudy Day and Night La Luna * Bambino is one of the kids in Airderia when Boo and Michael got married. The Blue Umbrella * In the Blood Moon Ball scene, Smitty and Needleman is seen wearing the Blue and Red Umbrella costumes. Lava * The painting of Uku and Lele appeared in the hotel Boo went to. Sanjay's Super Team * Sanjay and his dad were among the guests witnessing Randall's transformation into a lizard-like monster. Piper * Piper is seen as one of the animals Boo called. Lou References * When Roz invites the characters to the Blood Moon Ball, Oh said "Bazinga!" which is a reference to the Big Bang Theory which starred Jim Parsons, the voice of Oh. * When Macintosh gets seen by Randall, he turns invisible. This is a reference to a scene in The Incredibles. * Before he disguised himself as Vincent, Randall said "But first let me take a selfie." and took a selfie using his smartphone. * Steve Buscemi's (the voice of Randall) Superbowl commercial for Snickers called the Brady Bunch appeared on TV during this film's production so the Pixar animators did a reference for that in which Queen Poppy and King Branch arrived at the Blood Moon Ball, Randall made fun of her, saying "Poppy, Poppy, Poppy." * When Charming sings I'm Too Handsome, Red gets on stage telling him off. * Randall says "I find your lack of faith disturbing." which is a reference to Star Wars(1977) when he choked one of his henchmen. * Pigeon Toady and Junior did a parody of The Blues Brothers(1980) as they fight the minions. * When Randall tries to pull Qem's tounge out after refusing to tell him how to shapeshift, its a reference to Operation: Golden Bum when Fangs does the same thing to Nicholas after not telling him why Zed is carrying teeth filled with concrete halfway around the earth. Short Dina and Son which opens in front of Monsters Musical Production Production for this movie began in 2015. Its logo was unveiled at D23 Expo 2015 alongside the logos for Cars 3, The Incredibles II, The Good Dinosaur, Toy Story 4, Finding Dory and Coco. Quotes Boo meets Randall again. * Boo: Hello? Is anybody here? * Randall: Welcome to my humble lab, Boo! Do you remember this? * Boo: Randall? Is that you? The Entrance to the Blood Moon Ball * Roz: Welcome to the Blood Moon Ball, how can I help you? The Final Battle * Suitor(in Randall's voice): Boo, get away from him! * Boo: I know it was you! * Andrew: I love you. * Suitor(in Randall's voice): Boo, NOOOO!! (camera turned to the sun dipping below.) * Suitor(in Randall's voice): Victory is mine!(laughing evilly) Victory is mine! (Randall is struck by lightning and turns back to his scaly lizard-like self.) * Andrew: Boo! Similarities between Monsters Musical and various Disney Princess classics Cinderella(1950) * Both have princesses losing a glass slipper. The Little Mermaid(1989) * Both have disguised villains. * Both have princesses accepting a villain's deal. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs(1937) * Both have princesses longing for a prince. Tangled(2010) * Both have villains wearing cloaks. * Both have princesses voiced by Mandy Moore. Moana(2016) * Both have villains turning black with neon colors. TV Commercials * Toys R Us-in which the Dory Tsum Tsum told the Change n Chat Hank toy that Toys R Us is giving away free movie passes to this movie with the holiday sweepstakes and the winner shall go to Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida or Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. * Disney Channel-Movie Surfers in which they interview Steve Buscemi again. * Subway Latin America-in which a cheery girl danced to "The Mountain King" music while getting a sub sandwich and a kids' meal which include stickers. * Jollibee's Asia-In which million fans lined up for Monsters Musical microphones at Jollibee's. * Disneyland Resort- in which Joy's rendition of the classic Disney song "When You Wish Upon a Star" is interrupted by the parade of Monsters Musical characters coming down Main Street USA through Sleeping Beauty Castle. * Coca Cola-in which "The Mountain King" music plays and characters came to life after the teen drank Coke. * McDonald's USA- in which Boo, Mac, Sully, Painter and Mike go and have a McDonald's, surprised to see Monsters Musical figurines in Boo's happy meal. Randall, Qem and Quarky follow the car to McDonald's as well, also surprised to get Monsters Musical figurines. * Burger King Europe-in which the dad ordered a kid's meal for his 8-year-old daughter with dolls. * Disneyland Paris Resort-in which Boo joins other Disney Princesses as part of 25 years of Disneyland Paris. * Walt Disney World Resort-in which many Walt Disney World residents welcomed the cast of Monsters Musical by singing Back to My Own World. * Tokyo Disney Resort-in which everyone celebrated Monsters Musical by checking out the newly-refurbished Monsters, Inc. ride, meet-and-greets and more. * Shanghai Disney Resort-in which a little girl meets Boo in person. * Hong Kong Disney Resort-in which they held a singing contest at Hong Kong Disneyland. * Disney on Ice-in which 100 Years of Magic, Dare to Dream, Follow Your Heart and Dream Big now includes Monsters Musical. * Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment-in which a billion fans get each Pixar DVD which included free tickets to Monsters Musical. Recycled Animation Frozen * Boo staring at San Francisco during Back to My Own World.(Same animation as Anna staring at Arendelle during For the First Time in Forever.) Moana * Randall's eyes glowing(Same animation as Tamatoa's eyes glowing.) Tangled * Randall's death(Same animation as Gothel's death.) * Andrew and Boo dancing at the Blood Moon Ball.(Same animation as Flynn and Rapunzel dancing.) Category:Pixar films Category:Disney Princess Films Category:Fan Fiction Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Movies by Alan Menken Category:Disney films Category:Movies directed by John Musker and Ron Clements